Prim and Imperfect
by Ruetwin12
Summary: Prim is forced into The Hunger Games and has to rely on her friends and her God-given wits to try to escape before her untimely death that may or may not happen...happens.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Reaping

"Come on little girl," someone behind me yells, "We only want to play."

I run as fast as my two feet can take me. I look behind me and see the Careers chasing me. My eyes avert back to my path and I run into a tree, earning a knife in my throat.

I wake up with a start, and sit up right. That counts as the 5th nightmare this night. I look over to my big sister Katniss who is sleeping peacefully. Even my cat Buttercup is snoring away at my feet, a spark of jealousy runs through me. It isn't fair that Katniss is probably having a wonderful dream when tomorrow is The Reaping! You see The Reaping is a public event where a boy and girl from each district in between the ages of 12 and 18 are picked to fight to the death until one is left. Even the idea leaves a sick taste in my mouth.

I wander out of bed and into the kitchen, where I grab the goat cheese I made and wrap it in a basil leaf for Katniss to take hunting with.

I crawl into bed with my mother, and she wraps her arms around me. Cocooning me into her body, I drift into a peaceful sleep. When I wake up, the sunlight is seeping through the window, and glistening off of my mother's face. Making her look beautiful, or at least not as worn out.

I climb out of bed and into the kitchen. I realize the cheese is missing, Katniss must have already left. I head outside to the pen where we keep Lady, my goat. After a few minutes of milking, mother calls me in to prepare for the Reaping.

She lays out a white flowered ruffled blouse, and a faded blue skirt. It must be Katniss' Reaping clothes from her first year. After I finish my hair in to two braids, Katniss comes home with a dead squirrel in her hand; I close my eyes while Katniss puts it away. I'm not afraid of dead animals, I'm a healer, I see dead things all the time, but I can't stand seeing animals I can't help. Seeing the pained look on the poor animal's face just punctures me like a spear through the stomach. We decide to have the squirrel for dinner, and go off to the Reaping.

As we walk to the town square, I have this ironic feeling that we dress up in nice clothes for something so terrible. Panic shoots when I see the sign in booth, I freeze letting kids bump into me. Katniss pulls me aside trying to calm me.

"Prim, it's time to sign in now. Their going to prick your finger, to take a little bit of blood-"

"You didn't say-"

"I know, it doesn't hurt that much. Just a little. Now go down with the little kids, and I'll find you later."

I walk down to the booth waiting for my turn, ahead of me I see my best friend Dusty and her twin brother Cole waving trying to get my attention. I timidly wave back, showing them how scared I am. Dusty nods back, and mouth the words 'I know' and turns back around, then Cole goes back to the 12 year old boy section. The woman peacekeeper grabbed my wrist pulling me back to reality and pricked my finger, making me jump by surprise. She presses my finger in a square on a paper, and scans it. I see my name pop up on the small screen, and she lets me pass.

I sneak up to Dusty and place my hands on her shoulders whispering 'boo'. It's always fun watching people jump in surprise, it tells me that I could have a chance to survive the Games by giving someone a heart attack, or something.

Dusty turns towards me, her face as white a ghost; it's obvious I scared her good. I can feel the moronic grin creeping onto my face.

"You are a piece of work Prim Everdeen!" says Dusty. I think of a witty comeback real fast.

"Why thank you. I try my best."

Finally the mayor and our escort Effie Trinket comes out and fill two of the three seats. The third seat is for Haymitch Abernathy. He's our only living person to win the Hunger Games, but he's an alcoholic. It's a no brainer why he didn't come.

The mayor goes on and on about how the Rebellion of 13 districts failed, blah blah. I tune out of the speech until Effie Trinket says, "as usual, Ladies first," in her stupid Capitol accent that Katniss always mocks. Effie slowly reaches her hand into the glass bowl. The only thing I can think about is Dusty's name is in there once, my name is in there once, but Katniss' name is in there 20 times. I keep saying in my head 'not Katniss, not Katniss, not Katniss'. But when Effie reads the name out loud, I hear it echo in my head.

"Primrose Everdeen!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry if my chapters look so short, I tried to put new stuff in but it looked fine to me. R&R**

Chapter 2: The Good byes

No, no no. How could it be my name, it was one slip in a thousand. The odds were totally in my favor...until now.

Dusty looks as pale as a ghost, even more pale than when I scare her. And trust me, I wish this was a joke. She takes a step back sluggishly like I had just murdered someone, forming a path for me to pass. I don't want to leave, I want to stay here, with Dusty, with Cole, with Mother and Katniss. I don't want to die, but I have to go up sometime. I cross Dusty's path and timidly walk towards the stone stage.

"No! Not my baby!" Mother screeches. Her hands cover her face as she weeps.

"Prim, Prim. No! Prim," Katniss yells. Peacekeepers surround her and me trying to keep us apart, but Katniss is too strong. She breaks free and embraces me in a hug, "I won't let you go," she whispers. The Peacekeepers regain their strength, and retry to separate us. It works better sadly, by the time they start Katniss and I are gripping each others hands. It ends when a Peacekeeper knocks Katniss in the head with his gun, and she crumples to the ground. Gale carries her away back to Mother, and I continue to trudge to my death.

I get up to the stage without losing my lunch, thankfully, and stare at the pink escort standing before me.

"I bet my hat that was your sister, wasn't it?" she asks.

"Yes," I mumble, still choked up with tears threatening to break the dam in my eyes.

"Don't want her to steal all the glory now do you?" I don't answer that horrible question so we continue.

"And now, for the boys," she cranes her hand down into the boys glass bowl. I hope it isn't Rory. He's had a crush on me for I don't know how long, but he doesn't know I know. The worst part about it is I could never get angry with him, let alone kill him.

"Peeta Mellark."

Oh good, I don't know him, but I can tell he's a merchant. His blue eyes and blonde hair match mine perfectly. He looks at me with worried eyes, like how Katniss looked when I was picked. We shake hands and enter the Justice Building.

It feels like hours though the clock says 5 minutes before Katniss and Mother run in cocooning me in their arms. Feeling their warmth causes tears to bolt down my cheeks.

"Prim, I'm so sorry. I should've volunteered, I should've done something to-"

"Katniss, what's done is done. No one knew this was going to happen. But now I'll have to-have to-" I couldn't help it. I explode into sadness. Tears are uncontrollable falling down my face, I start to hyperventilation and bury my face into Katniss' beautiful dress, "I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you and Mom, and Rory. I don't want to die."

"Prim, it'll be okay, you know your berries, you can climb trees, and you're fast. Maybe you could win," sobs Katniss. I embrace her into one more hug, and walk over to Mother.

"Mom, please take care of Lady and Buttercup. Don't let Katniss try to drown him."

We cry together until the peacekeepers walk them out.

Dusty and Cole come in next, we cry together trying to remember the good times, but all that did was remind us about what I'll leave behind. The Peacekeepers, too soon, wait at the threshold. Dusty hugs me and says, "Good luck, I'll miss you," while Cole pats me on the back, and the Peacekeepers escort them out.

The next visit stung deep inside me, as Rory walks in. This is probably my last time I'll ever see his comforting gray Seam eyes.

"Listen Prim. You're going to win, you are. Remember when I taught you to chop wood," I nod, "Get to an axe."

"They may not have an-"

"They will if you show them how good you are, and if they don't have an axe then you make one. Okay, you know how to carve," Rory sounds so confident, but I can see the doubt in his eyes, "Prim, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a few years, and now might be my last chance, I-" before he can finish I plant a kiss on him, "How did you know?"

"You're horrible at keeping secrets," I giggle. He kisses me again. Rory puts something in my hand ending the kiss. I see it's a Mockingjay pin, "What's this?" I ask.

"Katniss wanted to give it to you, but forgot. She gave it to me to give you. It's your token to take into the Games, to remind you of home," The Peacekeepers take him out the same time Effie comes in to take me to the train.

"He's cute," I look at her a bit embarrassed. These Games are going to get weird.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Train

Effie and I go to another room to collect Peeta, and then we are loaded into what Effie calls a car. While we ride to the train Effie is rambling on about what an honor it is to be 'in such a fine situation.' I bet she wouldn't be saying that if she was the one about to die in four weeks. For the rest of the ride I think about what might happen in the Games. I hope nothing goes horrible wrong like it did a few years back, a kid from 3 went completely savage, and turned into a cannibal. The Games are a total free for all but cannibalism didn't fly well with the Capital audience so they stunned him to clear up all of his victims before he ate them. He was killed in an avalanche caused by the Gamemakers to make sure the victor wasn't a complete lunatic.

When we enter the train I gawk at the sight, all around me was fine furniture, and food. So much food, more food than I've ever seen in my entire life! I fight the urge to eat it all in one sitting.

Effie invites us to sit on two blue velvet seats. Peeta pats his hand on the one next to him preserving it for me. I shyly sit beside him.

"200 miles per hour, and you can barely feel a thing. I think it's one of the great pleasures that even though you're here, and even though it's just for a little while. You get to enjoy all of this," she says. There's an awkward silent moment, and Effie just keeps staring at us. Sooner or later she breaks the silence, "You know you two look a lot alike. You could be brother and sister. I'm going to get Haymitch, he's probably in the bar car," Effie says as she exits the room. Leaving Peeta and I alone.

"Have you ever met him? Haymitch" asks Peeta. I shake my head, "Your sister, Katniss?" I nod no, "Prim I understand if you don't want to talk, but there's nothing wrong with getting a little help," I turn my head to face him, about to say something, but before I could talk Haymitch stumbles into the room. He's obviously drunk, his hair is tangled, one of his shoes are off, and his shirt is buttoned wrong so there's a bump by his chest. He smells like unwashed bodies, and stale vomit.

"Congratulations," he slurs. He stammers to a table to pour liquor, and looks into a jar, "Where's the ice?" he asks in annoyance.

"I don't-I don't know" says Peeta. Haymitch slams the lid and takes the entire bottle. He sits on the chair in front of us and starts gulping his drink, "So-so when do we start?"

"Wow, so eager. Most of you aren't in such a hurry" Haymitch chuckles.

"Yeah but I know the plan, your our mentor. You're supposed to tell us how to get sponsors, give us advice."

"Okay. Embrace the fact of your immanent death, and know in your heart that there's nothing I can do to help."

"Why are you even hear then?!" I half ask half yell.

"The refreshments," he responds. I can't believe he cares more about getting drunk than getting an innocent kid home!

"I think you've had enough," Peeta tries to take the drink away from Haymitch, but is shoved back into his chair by Haymitch's warty foot.

"You made me spill my drink, and these are brand new pants," Haymitch lectures, "I'm going to go finish this in my room," with those words he exits out of the room.

"Well, that was a bust," I say, "What do we do now?" Peeta looks into space for a bit till I wake him.

"I guess we find our rooms."

Peeta and I walk down what seemed like an endless hallway, and peek into each room. One was filled with colorful pillows and dyes. It smelled like someone used way too much hairspray.

"Effie?" I predict. Peeta nods.

Another one looked like a pigsty. The blankets were off the bed, vomit stains were everywhere, and empty bottles of liquor littered the floor.

"Haymitch," we say in unison.

We finally find a room that looks uninhabited, and Peeta tells me this should be my room. He walks across the hall and enters the other room. We bid each other good night and I close my door. I change into purple wool pants and a gray t-shirt and climb into the silk sheets. Right when the sheets hit my skin, tears pour out of my tired eyes. It feels so empty without Katniss with me to sing me back to sleep when I have nightmares, or Buttercup at my knees, guarding me from whatever lurks in the shadows. As I think of my family, I slowly drift to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Nightmare

I dreamt that I'm at home, in my mother's bed, like when I have a nightmare. The light from the cracked window tells me it's just morning. I roll over, and see Katniss staring at me, "Hey Prim. Come with me to the woods, I need to show you something."

The next thing I know, I'm already in the woods, and spot Katniss' brown boot heel.

"Prim, catch me!" Katniss yells. It was ironic that she was acting so childish. I try to amuse her and run as fast as I can after her.

Before I know it, I trip over a wire, and am electrocuted. I can't move my arms or legs and my vision is black. I hear a boot crunch some fallen leaves. I expect its Katniss, but a hard hand grabs me and shakes me way too violently to be Katniss.

"That was too easy, thank you for being so stupid," says a dark high voice, it sounds like a girl about 15. As my vision begins to clear I see the person is a girl with dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

"What happen to...my sister!" I stutter. Trying to get over the intense shock.

"Oh you mean that girl with the bow; she had a lot of spark, held up a good fight, but soon enough. She stopped screaming," this infuriates me, I try to swing my arm across her face, but the girl easily ducks and pins it with her foot.

"Clove. What the hell are you doing!" yells a deeper voice. It sounds like it belongs to a more buff figure. A boy about 18, and very angry.

The voice explodes through the brush. The boy had a huge figure, blonde hair like mine and hazel eyes.

"How many times have I told you NOT to play with your food!" he says. Food? What's that suppose to mean?

"Sorry Cato. Now can we kill her?" the girl Clove asks, almost pleads. The next two words confound me the most.

"Dig in," Cato and Clove slowly turn into black dogs and pierce their long teeth into my body. I scream in pain and terror as they continue devouring me.

I start to kick and scream until I hear a thud and my head starts hurting. My eyes slowly open to Peeta starring down at me in a concerned look.

"You okay?" he asks, "I heard you yell, and went to see what was up. When I got here, it looked like you were having a seizure. I tried to wake you but it was useless, I almost went to get Haymitch till I heard I thud and I came right back. So what happened?"

Right before I could answer, Haymitch and Effie shot in like two bullets. When they looked at Peeta and me they sighed in relief.

"Oh God!" says Haymitch gasping for air dramatically like this was a joke. Inconsiderate much, "You two scared the crap out of me!"

Well it's nice to know he cares that I was in mass hysteria. You'd think he, being our mentor, guardian, (ECT.), would care more that I was scarred for life!

"Well?" asks Effie, "What happened to you two," Effie takes a closer look at my face and jumps back a foot or two, "Oh Primrose, your face."

After she says this I instinctively reach my hand to my left cheek and feel liquid. I rub on it and look at my hand. I was surprised to see dripping blood on it.

"Haymitch, I need to ask you a serious question. Has this ever happened? I mean kids hurting themselves in the middle of the night over a dream?" I ask.

Haymitch just shakes his head and says, "Sweetheart, what was the dream about?"

I explain my mother, and Cato and Clove turning into dogs, but I get choked up when I mention Katniss "Is it normal to know a tribute's name before you meet them?"

"How do you know that they we're tributes?" asks Peeta.

"I just know," I reply. I need to admit it wasn't the best answer, but it was all I could think of. All Haymitch does is grunts and leaves. Effie follows quickly yammering on about if I'll end up like a girl from 4, whom I have no idea who is.

When they leave Peeta helps me back into bed, and tucks me in. Peeta is sort of like an older brother, he's nice and cares, and he reminds me of Katniss.

"The best we can do is getting some sleep, we arrive at The Capitol tomorrow," Peeta says.

After Peeta leaves I try to drift off and dream about Rory.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Competition

I try to sleep, but I'm restless. I decide to explore the train for a bit. I walked down the hall that I came when I went to my room, and found, what Effie called, "The Lounge." When I open the door I see that Peeta was already there. I take a step forward, but he hears me.

"What are you doing up?" Peeta asks with a bit of sarcasm in the phrase.

"I could ask you the same thing," I say back.

"I couldn't sleep, you know with the Capitol and all," I feel a little guilty, knowing that I was what kept him awake, "Since we're up. Want to watch The Reapings for the other districts?"

I say yes because I know it's almost impossible to go back to sleep if your already walking around. So I sit down next to Peeta and he flips on the monitor. At first the TV light is blinding but my vision begins to adjust.

First Reaping is District 1. It looks sunny and not a cloud in the sky seems like a luxurious day. That's not very surprising since District 1 is known for luxury. After the mayor does his little talk a woman in a golden outfit and silver hair approaches the girls bowl when a voice yells out from the crowd, "I volunteer as tribute!"

A thick blonde haired girl emerges from the 17 year olds section and almost races up to the stage.

"What is your name dear?" asks the golden escort.

"My name is Glimmer Glam!" she yells. The crowd roars in applause. District 1 is different from District 12. Soon before the woman gets to the boys bowl.

"I volunteer!" a boy from the 17 year old boys section a wiry blonde boy erupts into the clearing. He doesn't look that smart, but I bet that's his gimmick. To look stupid so other kids will lay off him for better challenges. The boy casually walks up to the stage. Grabs the mic and says, "My name is Marvel Marvelous!"

The people explode into cheers for the children who will be sacrificed. I can't believe the egos of these kids. Do they not know what they're getting into?! Glimmer and Marvel shake hands and enter the JusticeBuilding.

The next scenery is a misty gloomy day, sort of fits the occasion. A woman in blood red clothes and black hair made like a crown dips her hand in the girls bowl and reads the name out loud, "Clove Shimble."

A girl in the 15 year old section is looking pretty surprised by what has happened. She slowly walks up to the-wait a minute, Clove?! The girl in my dream! How did I not notice that? When Clove gets to the stage she shoots a panicked look near the 18 year old section. When the escort walks over to the boys a strong voice calls out from the crowd, "I volunteer as tribute!"

A very buff boy stammers out from the section and runs up to the stage post haste.

"What is your name young man?" asked the woman in red. All the boy did was stare in the unknown, like 'why am I doing this again?'

He gets a jolt of reality when Clove jabs him in the side.

"Cato Starel!" he says unevenly. Oh great, now the tributes in my dream are both from District 2, that's just perfect. They shake hands and enter the JusticeBuilding.

The other districts go by quickly, 3, 4, but there's this one thing in District 5 that catches my eye.

A man in orange picks from the girls bowl, and reads the name out loud, "Marissa Finch!"

A girl with flaming red hair snaps her head up in surprise. She trudges up to the stage, and I see her figure is very thin and tiny; she must come from a poor family. She has hastily erased writing on her arms. I wonder where she got those, but my curiosity vanishes. The rest just continues on. 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Then I'm amazed at the Reaping in 11.

A woman in a silver and blue dress and normal hair, didn't see that coming, reaches her hand in the bowl and reads it out loud.

"Rue Floster!" I was torn between the feelings of happiness, and sadness. The girl walking up to the stage was 12! Just like me!

She had dark skin and black puffy hair. Her body is poised on the balls of her feet and her arms are slightly extended like a bird about to take flight.

The woman picks a boy's name, "Thresh Alsnic," a very impressive 18 year old walks slowly towards the stage. He has huge muscles and dark skin like Rue's. Thresh looks like he could chew up Cato in a heart beat. They shake hands and enter the JusticeBuilding.

Before the TV turns to our Reaping, Peeta quickly turned it off. I'm not looking but I can tell he is staring at me, because I'm smiling. There's another 12 year old in the games. I've found a friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Capitol

After Peeta and I finished watching The Reapings we went back to bed. I'm still mesmerized that there's another 12 year old in the Hunger Games with me. I try to ignore that pit in my stomach telling me I'll have to kill her sooner or later, but it would be nice to make an ally.

Before I know it Effie is annoyingly tapping on the medal door.

"Primrose dear, get up. It's a big, big, big day!" she rings. I groan and cover my eyes with my pillow. I guess my insomnia got the best of me last night because now I'm dead tired. I start to giggle at my word choice, and literally roll out of bed hitting my head on the floor. Okay, now I'm up.

I take a quick cold shower, still not used to the choice of warm water, and change into caprees and a blue v-neck. I take the Mockingjay pin Rory gave me from my Reaping clothes and pin it to my new shirt. I put my picking boots on that I wore to the Reaping, they keep the thorns away from my feet when I poach berries from the Meadow outside the Seam, and head of to get breakfast.

When I get to the door, I see Haymitch and Peeta talking. I walk in and hear the conversation.

"You'd freeze to death first," says Haymitch a little sober for once.

"No 'cause then I'd light a fire," replies Peeta.

"Oh yeah that's a good way to get yourself killed."

"What's a good way to get killed?" I chime in. Peeta and Haymitch both look at me, while of course Effie is doing her makeup.

"Oh joy, you're here," says Haymitch, two seconds in the same room and I already want to clock him, "I was just giving some life saving advice."

"Like what?"

"I was just asking about how to find shelter," answers Peeta in his caring voice.

"Which would come in handy if, in fact, you were still alive," says Haymitch.

"How do you find shelter?" I ask. Haymitch just ignores me.

"Pass me the jam, would you," he says.

"How do you find shelter," I ask again, a little louder this time.

"Give me a chance to wake up sweetheart. This mentoring is very taxing stuff," I hate how he thinks doing nothing counts as mentoring, "Could you pass the marmalade-"

I do it, I snap. I grab the closest thing I could get my hands on, a knife, and throw it at him.

Missing Haymitch's ear by millimeters. I can feel Peeta's surprised stare, and the vibration of Effie's makeup thing falling onto the floor. I'm waiting for Haymitch to start hollering at me for almost cutting his ear off, but he bursts into laughter.

"It seems like I've finally got a fighter," he says, still laughing hysterically. I take no interest in his pride, "Do you really want to know how to survive? You get people to like you."

Oh crap. Getting people to like me is easy, but when you have to do that, and not get killed is pretty hard.

"Oh didn't notice. Well in the middle of the Games and you're starving or freezing. Some water, a match, or even a knife could mean the difference between life and death. And the only way to get those is from sponsors, and the only was to get sponsors is to get people to like you. Right now sweetheart, you're not off to a very good start," there was a moment of silence, even Effie's infernal humming stopped.

I knew how to make people in District 12 like me, all I do is put on my best starved face and hold out a few berries to trade, but its way different out here. I need to think of a good strategy that makes me look likeable yet at the same time doesn't make me look like an easy kill to the other tributes.

"There it is!" Peeta gasps, bursting my thought bubble. He excitingly race to the closet window and gawks at the Capitol architecture, "That's amazing," he says.

The train pulls in to the station, and it is crowded with strange people in weird clothes and a ton of makeup on. They scream complements at us as we walk out, which I don't get because people would be crazy to bet on one of us to win since 12 only won twice, the other victor is dead now. Peeta starts waving at them and smiling like he's happy to be here.

Haymitch bends down and whispers to me, "You should have kept that knife, because he knows what he's doing."

Is Haymitch right? Will I be easy prey, while Peeta is showered with love from the audience? I guess all I can do is try my best to not wreak of fear as we head on towards our stylist.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: My Stylist

Peeta and I get separated into two different rooms to meet our prep team and stylist. Before my stylist shows up I am put on a table and lose my Seamly appearance. My eyebrows are reduced to tiny lines, every hair on my legs are pulled out with this method called "waxing," I really don't like it because the stinging is immense. Then they scrub me down once or twice with water to remove all the dirt that's been on my skin for like 6 years. After the hard part, my prep team examines me to see their work.

"She actually looks human now!" cheers Venia. The woman in a purple dress and feathered eyelashes.

"I just wish we could do something with that dreadful hair, it's so stringy!" complained Flavius. My hand instinctively goes up to my hair but Flavius slaps it away, "Now, now child. Don't you worry, Uncle Flavius will fix that for you," I actually liked how my hair looks. Though I doubt that they cared.

As I'm escorted to another room by Venia, I stare at her purple hair, and her feathered eyebrows. Venia catches my eye and stares back, now is probably my only chance to talk to a capitol person about the Games.

"Why are the people in the Capitol so excited about The Hunger Games?" I ask. Venia snaps her head back at me and scares the crap out of me.

"Primrose, we aren't excited about it, or at least I'm not. Not so sure about the others though."

I'm shocked by what she has said, "But if you don't like the Games why do work in it?" I ask.

"I do what I do so the condemned children can feel pretty or handsome one more time before they die," Venia answers.

"I guess I never thought of it like that before," I say. Venia puts a caring arm on my shoulder.

"Never judge before you know all the details Primrose, I don't know if your mentor told you this but that's a good way to get killed. And get deceived."

Venia is a lot different than I thought a capitol person would be, she actually cares for the tributes. At last I found out how to get a capitol person to like me. Let's hope I can get others to like me as well.

Venia leads me into a blank room, and I wait for my possibly insane stylist to show up and tell me about my costume for The Opening Ceremonies. The stylist always dresses the tributes in costumes about the tributes district. Since our district is coal, we're always dressed up in coal miner's clothes, al though there was this one year when the tributes were only covered in coal dust and totally naked. I hope that my stylist doesn't condone naked 12 year old girls.

Soon enough my stylist walks in, he was a lot different than I had expected. He was wearing a black suit and only a bit of gold eyeliner. He would have passed as normal in District 12 alright.

"Hello, my name is Cinna," he says as he shakes my hand, "and you must be Primrose?"

"Prim," I say sheepishly, it was way to quiet to hear. I could barley hear myself.

"Excuse me?" Cinna asks politely.

"Prim," I say a little louder, but still hoarse.

"Prim?" I nod, "Is that what you go by?" I nod, "why didn't you say that to your escort?"

"No one cares to listen," I giggle.

"Well Prim, I promise that I'll listen to you. I'm sorry that this happened to you, and I'm here to help in any way I can."

"Most people just congratulate me," I say looking down at my bare feet.

"Well I don't see the point in that, now The Opining Ceremonies is tonight and that's when the stylist dresses you from clothes from your district."

"Yeah but we're always coal miners."

"Yeah but I don't want to do that, I'm just thinking that someone so brave shouldn't be wearing some stupid costume now, should they."

"I hope not."

Hey I'm really getting the hang of this. Maybe acting curious and innocent is my advantage. Well The Opening Ceremonies are starting tonight, and I'm curious to see what Cinna has planned.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Opening Ceremonies

At 9:00 is when The Opening Ceremonies start, it's 7:30 now. We are given 1 hour for clothes, a half hour for makeup-which I'm still not used to-one hour to find our chariots, and then we start. At least according to Cinna.

"So Prim are you excited?" Cinna asks sarcastically. I know he's kidding, so this at least puts a smile on my face, "You want to see what you're wearing for The Opening Ceremonies?" I nod and he holds out a black cover. I take it into a room, put it on and gaze in the mirror for 10 minutes.

It's a long slim black jumpsuit with red orange and yellow coming off the back. Octavia, Flavius, and Venia come in to do my hair in my two braids that come up and connect in the middle. My makeup is red, orange and yellow around my eyes like flames, and my nails are flames on a black background. I guess that Cinna's theme for us is flames, ironic how my father died in an explosion and I'm now supporting it. I am given a golden circlet to go around my hair line and Cinna comes in to see.

"Wow Prim you look amazing," he says, "now Peeta's outside waiting for the final touch."

We go out and Peeta and I gawk at each other, which is sort of pointless because we look identical except he has no makeup on or a circlet. We get in our chariots and wait for Cinna to return. Cinna shows up with a small flame on a wooden stick and I back away.

"Don't worry it's not real fire," he says coming closer.

"Sure looks real though," says Peeta.

"Well that's the point; these suits won't let it touch you. It's totally safe," Cinna takes a step closer and tells me to turn around to put in the flames, "don't be scared," he says.

"I'm not," I say.

After Cinna finishes the doors open and the Ceremonies start. We wait for our turn and when it comes, the crowd's cheering raises ten fold. The people start throwing roses and I catch one, Peeta and I's minds click and we grab hands and raise them into the air. The audience's cheer grows even louder. We must look amazing, my curiosity gets the best of me and I look behind myself. My back is flaming, like really flaming, Rue from 11 looks at us with astounding eyes. I raise my eyebrows at her like, 'I'm more than meets the eye'.

We soon get to the square and the cheering dies down as President Snow comes out.

"Welcome, welcome. Tributes, we welcome you. We salute your courage and your sacrifice. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

After that Peeta and I come back inside, we meet up with Cinna, Effie, Haymitch, Octavia, Flavius, Venia, Portia-Peeta's stylist-, and Peeta's prep team.

"That was amazing," Cinna says proudly.

"We are all anyone's going to be talking about!" Effie says cheerfully.

"So brave," Haymitch says mockingly, I feel this heat against the back of my neck and come with a smart-aleck comment.

"Are you sure you want to be near an open flame Haymitch," I say.

"FAKE flame, sweetheart? Are you sure you-," Haymitch's eye is caught by something behind me. I turn and see Cato giving me a dirty look, "Let's um…let's go upstairs,"

I was a little nervous when we stepped in the glass thing that Effie calls an elevator but Peeta held my hand as we rose 12 floors. When we get to the top, the penthouse was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! Fine furniture was everywhere and the place itself was very colorful. A girl in red clothes and red hair motions to me and I follow her. She looks about 16, Katniss' age, and is very quiet. I try to work up a conversation so I start out simple.

"Hi, I'm Prim," but the girl says nothing, "What's your name?" she still remains quiet, "What's wrong, aren't you able to speak?" it was suppose to be a rhetorical question but she nods yes. Something seems peculiar about this girl, she kept her head down, and her lips are slightly spaced. It hits me, she's an Avox! I learned about them in school, they do something against The Capitol and get their tongue cut out, staying mute forever. What has this girl done to deserve such a fate? I do something that surprises us both. I fling my arms around her and embrace her in a hug. At first she hesitates but soon returns the gesture, but she realizes what she's doing and pulls away continuing to walk in silence. I feel so sorry for her, but in this position everyone is I'm going to get real good at feeling sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Training

The next morning Cinna gives me a black t-shirt and caprees with a red strip going down the sides and a number 12 on the arms and back. At breakfast Haymitch talks to us about our skills, "Prim, what are you good at?"

"I know my berries, and bugs, and stuff. I'm a pretty fair climber, I can handle an axe pretty well, but it's not like a weapon kind just a wood chopping kind. I can also carve," I explain, I see a smile creep up on Haymitch's face. I can tell I said something right.

"What about you Peeta, what can you do?" Haymitch asks, I can see the panic in Peeta's eyes by that question.

"I'm pretty strong, and I can paint. I have no background skill with a weapon though."

"Okay, I can work with this," says Haymitch, "Prim I want you to practice climbing and do a little axe work, but defiantly practice your plants. Peeta, I want you to practice camouflage and throw some weights, and try a knife."

Peeta and I board the elevator and Rue and her partner Thresh are already there. We exchange nervous smiles as go down to the Training Center. When we get there we are the last people to come, we join everyone else in a semicircle as a woman talks.

"In two weeks 23 of you will be dead, one of you will be alive. Who that depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days. Particularly to what I'm about to say. First; no fighting with the other tributes, you'll have plenty of time for that at the arena. There are four compulsory exercises the rest will be individual training. My advice, don't ignore the survival skills. Everyone wants to grab a sword but most of you will die from natural causes. 10 percent from infection, 20 percent from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife."

After she finishes talking a bell rings The Careers rushed over to the weapons right away. Rue went over to the climbing section where they had real trees.

I walk over to the plant section and pass it easily, I mean it's pretty much what mother has taught me. Just good practice, I guess.

Next I go over to the carving station where Marissa Finch was working on a spear, the writing on her arms are still there but faded. Looks like her prep team got to it.

I do what's natural and carve a perfect axe, the trainer comes over to me and asks where I learned how to do that. I am forced to lie through my teeth and say that my father taught me.

Rue comes over and quickly makes a slingshot with a y shaped branch and a rubber band that she found on the floor, but before I could talk to her the bell for Lunch rings. I get my food and sit with Peeta.

"So how's training?" he asks.

"I'm trying to make an alliance with Rue but I can't keep up with her," I say back as I prop my head on my hand.

"I think I know what will make you feel better."

After the Lunch bell rings to signal we can go back, Peeta runs me over to the knife throwing station.

"I've been watching the other tributes use this and I think I know how to do it. You pull the knife back like a bow and when you feel ready let loose and throw it."

I do exactly what he says and I get the knife in the shoulder. Then Clove comes over and picks up two knives in one hand and kills the next dummy in both fatal places.

"See you in the arena 12," she sneers, "Not for long."

This gets me steamed, I grab the closest knife and throw it at Clove, it would have killed her if she hadn't move. I raise my eyebrows at her like I did to Rue in the Parade. I keep throwing knives pretending the dummies are Clove and I kill every one of them.

The bell soon rings to go home; Rue and I get stuck in an elevator with The Careers. The ride is going extremely slow because Glimmer had a nasty plan to push every button.

Cato leans down and whispers something in Clove's ear, and then she whispers something back.

Then out of the blue Cato slams me against the wall, and Clove punches Rue in the face. I slide to the ground but get up quickly. Then Glimmer punches me in the gut, and I feel like vomiting.

Finally Cato picks me up by the neck of my shirt and knees me in the chest. Everything goes black as I'm gasping for air. I hear the Careers laugh as they exit the elevator. When my vision clears I shimmy up the wall and see Rue standing next to me, she has a big blood stain on her shirt and her hair is more messed up.

"You okay?" I ask.

"I guess, you?" she replies. I hug my chest in pain signaling the answer is no, "Someone's got to stand up to those bullies."

"Maybe we can. I've been meaning to ask you. Maybe we could form an alliance?"

"I'm in."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Alliance

After I finally get to my floor I hobble to the apartment. I open the door and collapse, my legs weary from the mishap in the elevator.

"Primrose!" Effie screams, she runs out of the room soon returning with Haymitch and Peeta. Peeta turns me over and gasps at the blood stain at the middle of my black shirt.

"What happened?" asked Haymitch, obviously angry.

"Rue and I…were in the elevator with The Careers…when everything went south," I try to explain. I tell them everything from the time we get in the elevator to the time I just fainted.

"This is a new low, even for The Careers. Its one thing to kill kids in the Games but to pick on two defenseless little girls before is down right cruel," Peeta says, he rolls up my shirt to get a better look at where Glimmer and Cato tortured my torso, "Is something broken if skin is an odd bluish color?"

"If it's just blue then I can make an easy recovery," I say. Being a healer has some advantages, "I can make a cure in Training."

Peeta and Haymitch help me get to bed and the night goes quickly.

The next day Peeta and I ride down the elevator with Thresh, Rue and the Careers. I look over at Rue and see her dark skin looks pale and her eyes have circles under them.

Clove sends a snake like sneer at Rue and I, but Peeta and Thresh step in front of us protectively.

"How cute," Clove chides.

When we go off to train I take Rue over to the plant section.

"Why are we here?" asks Rue in a worried tone.

"I'm a healer, I can fix our rib cages. You know, from yesterday," I explain as I crush up some hazel into a cup

"How did you know my ribs were messed up?"

"You had all the right symptoms. Your skin was pale, and you kept holding your chest which tells me your ribs are fractured," I continue as I split the katniss root. I pour some water in the cup of hazel and stir it up with the split katniss root, "Drink half."

Rue and I split the remedy and I already felt better.

We head over to the climbing section and race each other to the top, we tie and Rue leaps from one tree to the other next to us and I was going to say something but I'm too busy trying to haul my jaw off the floor.

"How did you do that?" I ask in amazement.

"You learn that in District 11 when you start working. You start working at 7. I'll teach you. I guess it's best if we know the same skills,"

For the next half hour Rue teaches me how to jump from tree to tree, at first I fell but caught on to a branch and swung back up. The next few times I barely made it, but soon enough I start to get comfortable.

In return I teach Rue how to swing back up on a branch, Rue is a fast learner and masters it easily.

After we get bored I decide to move on, "I'm going to go work on my axe handling."

"Sure, let's meet back here after lunch," Rue agrees.

I go over to the axe station and look over at the perfect large hatchet.

I pick it up by its comfy black grip and stare at its smoke gray blade. I walk over to the dummy and kill it with ease. It is perfect for me. It's small enough not to overwhelm me, and light, and can easily be carried in the arena.

I start handling it like Rory taught me in the woods. I do spins off my wrist, just to start with, it's awesome! the blade is perfectly balanced with the handle. Now to get cocky, I start to spin it off my shoulder and catch it under my armpit, I juggle it and catch it behind my back. Then I finish with a spin around my neck.

I make a mental thanks to Rory for teaching me to show off, which brings me back to that horrible conclusion. That I might never see him again.

I am brought back to reality by the lunch bell. Peeta and I sit with Rue and Thresh, and we talk about our time at home. Peeta and Thresh agree to form an alliance, and we go back to training.

After the end Thresh and I are put in an elevator with Clove. We ride in silence until Clove decides to talk, then trouble happened.

"Hey," she starts, "I'm Clove. Anyway, The Careers saw you training. Not too shabby, and we can use someone on the pack like you. So waddaya say, wanna be a Career?"

I start to get scared was Thresh really going to abandon Rue as quick as that?

I am put at ease by what he says, "I don't join teams that pick on defenseless little girls. Besides, I'm already in a group," he stares down at me with his caring brown eyes, knowing that I was worried.

"You mean with her?" Clove glares down at me in a sinister way, "Fine, but with company like that, you'll be the first to die," Clove stomps out of the elevator furiously and I look back at Thresh.

"Did you mean what you said?" I ask kindly, it's kind of a habit since it's who I am.

"Of course," Thresh says strongly, "I wouldn't leave Rue even if I could go home right now."

Wow, he acts very brotherly very quickly. I bet it would be nice to be his friend under better circumstances. If only this didn't have to happen.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Gamemakers

Today is the day I get my score, which is a big thing because a higher score means more sponsors.

Then again that would make me a bigger prize for The Careers. Not to mention I don't want to be easy prey for them either. So yeah, I'm nervous.

When I go down for breakfast it's quiet. Haymitch beckons me over with Peeta next to him. I sit next to Peeta and look at Haymitch, focused on what he'll say.

"Now, today is the last day. And this is when they take you in one at a time. This is the time to show them everything. Prim there'll be an axe there, make sure you use it. Peeta you show off your strength. They start with District 1, so the two of you will be last. Well I don't know how else to put this make sure they remember you."

Effie takes us down and we sit at the end of a long bench. I of course sit next to Rue, as a robotic voice calls the first tribute, "Glimmer Glam."

Glimmer merrily skips down the hall with a big smile on her face. The people from these districts are sick!

"So what are you going to do?" she asks as the voice calls in Marvel.

"I don't know. Probably some axe work, knife throwing, maybe some climbing, and some healing. I don't have it all planed out though," the voice calls in Cato.

"What about you Peeta?" asks Thresh in a strong certain voice.

"Maybe throw some weights and paint. I'm not so sure. What about you, Rue?"

"I'll climb and shoot some jagged rocks, that might get me a decent score," the voice calls Clove.

We continue talking until Rue gets called in. I can see the worry in her eyes and know that she's gone blank.

"Good luck Dus-" I almost called her Dusty. Rue reminds me so much like my best friend, it's no wonder we made friends so easily.

Thresh, Peeta and I sit in silence because it's just the three of us and there's nothing more to talk about.

"Thresh Alsnic," the surprise of noise makes me jump. As he gets up to leave I wave at him, knowing he's nervous too.

I sit there twittering my fingers thinking about what will wait for me in there, then my mind wanders to the Games. What's the arena? Will I kill anyone? Will it be down to just Rue and I? How will I die? I spent so much time worrying I almost missed them call my name.

"Primrose Everdeen."

I shudder when they say my name. I don't like my name anymore. It was that name that got me into this mess in the first place. I slowly walk down the hall, that I swear is getting longer every trip, and enter the Training room. It feels so weird without all the other tributes in here. I go over to the knife throwing station and take an array of knifes and my hatchet with it's back case. As I walk over to the tree climbing station I see that the Gamemakers aren't paying any attention. This gets me angry.

"Primrose Everdeen," I say loudly. The Gamemakers look over to me with bored faces, like they just wanted to get this over with, "District 12."

The head Gamemaker Seneca Crane nods his head telling me I can start now. I take a deep breath and try to remember all Rue, Rory, and Katniss has taught me. There's an empty moment when I can only hear my breathing and my heartbeat. I fly from branch to branch but slip and fall to the ground saved by the mat. I hear the Gamemakers chuckle, and get up quickly. I try again and get to the top, and do it in record time.

I search for the closest dummy and throw a knife at its head, and nail it. I start to get comfortable and do some tricks, like doing flips as I jump from tree to tree, and in the middle of my flips I throw a knife and nail a dummy every time. When I run out of knives I was about to throw my hatchet when, out of the corner of my eye, I see a Gamemaker having trouble with a fly. I let my instincts take over and the axe soars from my hand. It pierces the insect just centimeters away from the Gamemaker's head. I've grown a habit of flicking my eyebrows up like a smart-aleck, which I do at the time. There was an awkward silence until Seneca says, "Um…thank you Primrose. Uh…you can go."

When I leave I merrily skip down the hall with this half-half feeling. I either saved my life, or dug my own grave. Only the score tonight will tell my fate. Running this through my mind a bit longer I stop dead. Only the score will tell my fate.


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N:) Sorry this chapter is so short, but there wasn't much to write about. R&R!**

Chapter 12: My Score

"Are you crazy?" Effie screeches after I tell her about my session with The Gamemakers.

"I improvised," I say innocently.

"Improvised? You do realize that your actions reflect badly on all of us! Not just you!"

Cinna was sitting beside me and chimed into the conversation, "They just want a good show, its fine."

"How about it's just bad manners, Cinna? How about that!" while Effie is blowing a fuse, Haymitch walks in, "Well finally! I hope you realize we have a serious situation here?"

I expected Haymitch to snap his cap like Effie but he seems calm, and gives me a thumbs-up. I feel a smile creep on my face; I can tell he's proud of my courage.

"Nice throwing sweetheart!" he chuckles. The chuckle turned into a bellow of laughter, "So what did they do when you…threw the axe?"

"Well…they looked pretty startled," Haymitch continues to laugh, and his face starts to turn red.

"I don't think," Effie butts in, "we're going to find this funny, when the Gamemakers decide to take it out-"

"On who? On her? On him? I think they already have, okay. Loosen your corset, have a drink. I would have given anything to see it," I'm still a little nervous about what my score will be because The Gamemakers, like the all other people in The Capitol, are pretty sensitive.

The day goes pretty quick before I find myself sitting on the leather sofa waiting my score. Cinna turns on the television and Caesar Flickerman pops up on the screen.

"Now as you know," he starts, "each tribute is rated on a scale of 1 to 12after three days of careful evaluation."

The first person is Glimmer; her score is an easy 9, same as Marvel's score.

Clove gets a 10, same as Cato. Just perfect. The tributes go by quickly, and the Fox-face girl, as the other tributes call her, gets a 5. She must be using the Mason technique, another tribute from 10 years ago pretended to be totally helpless and weak so she'd be overlooked. Turns out she could kill very relentlessly.

When Caesar gets to Rue I hope to God she got a good score. Rue's face pops up with a 7 under it, that's a great score for a 12 year old. Thresh gets a 10 and I smile that those two could possibly win if I can't.

"Now," Caesar continues, "from District 12. Peeta Mellark, with a score of…8," everyone cheers and congratulates him on his good score. It's actually the highest District 12 ever got! Then my face pops up and I slowly lean forward, "And finally, from District 12. Primrose Everdeen, with a score of….." his voice trails off. There came a moment of silence, and I braced my self for the inevitable. This is it, I got a bad score. I close my eyes waiting to hear something like a 2 or a 4, "With a score of….12?"

My eyes snap open. A 12! Everyone jumps up in excitement, screaming and yelling in amazement while I'm still frozen in my seat.

"Oh my, Primrose!" Effie cheers.

"A 12?" Cinna chides proudly.

"I thought they hated me," I say astonished.

"Well they must have liked your guts," Haymitch smiles. I feel like a large weight has lifted of my shoulders and disappeared forever.

"To Primrose Everdeen. The Light of Hope!" well that fit me I guess.

"Congratulations," says Peeta. His voice lacked in impression and happiness. I got the feeling he wasn't very proud of me, he was more disappointed in himself. Peeta got up and left the room not saying another word.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Training #2

The next day Haymitch had us separate for brief lessons for the interviews. I'm in a room with Haymitch sitting across from him.

"OK sweetheart, so they'll ask you a lot a questions. You're not big or strong, but you're cunning, innocent, and sweet. That'll be your hook, got it?" I nod.

"So Primrose," Haymitch starts, "What's it like in District 12? How did you get a 12? How do you feel about the Games? How's your sister?"

That question sets tears on the brim of my eyes, I don't like talking about the one person I really want to go home to. To be wrapped in my sister's protective arms and to be called Little Duck again is all I will ever want. As the tear falls from my cheek Haymitch smiles. That's what he wants, for me to break down in front of all Panem, to make myself look weak so I seem easy prey.

"OK, I'm ready," I inhale ready for questions. Haymitch starts to nail me with complex question and I answer them in simple smart answers.

After my session with Haymitch for an hour, I switch with Peeta to learn how to sit and walk "properly." Those things I seem to put aside my mind.

When I get in the room Effie is holding a pair of high heels and a book. I can tell this will be a long session.

For a long hour Effie places me in the high heels and tells me to walk with the book on my head, and not drop it. After 15 tries Effie gives up and teaches me how to sit.

That, I get the hang of quickly. So then Effie runs out of stuff to teach me, so we just talk.

"Are you excited?" asks Effie.

"No, if anything I want to wait," I respond. Effie looks at me like I just said I was training a monkey.

"Why not? It's a big honor to be picked."

"You don't get it!" I scream, "In two days I'll die, and so will Peeta, and the kids after us will too! The Reaping is no honor, it's a curse. For weeks I haven't slept well thinking I'd end up here, just like every other kid in this building, I want to go home," a tear starts to roll down my cheek at the mention of home

"I'm sorry Primrose," says Effie as she embraces me into a hug and I cry into her suit, "I wish I would have moved my hand a bit to the right at the Reaping, so you wouldn't be here."

I pull myself from her, "No Effie, then another girl would be killed and we'd go through the same thing next year," I sniffle. I dry my tears and we exit the room to meet with Peeta and Haymitch for lunch.

"How was your session with Haymitch?" I ask him as I poke at my food; I'm not really hungry after my conversation with Effie.

"Great, my angle will be charming. I just hope I can pull it off," he chuckles. I can see the distraction in his eyes and know he's nervous too.

The rest of lunch was silent until Cinna shows up with the prep team. Since they did a lot of work for The Opening Ceremonies, they don't do a lot of work now. They just take my hair out of the sloppy braids I put in, and put it in the braid Katniss does to her hair. Octavia paints my nails a combination of orange, yellow, and blue.

Cinna walks in with a dress that looks like a candle. I look at him with my head cocked waiting for an explanation.

"You see, we were going for dangerous, but you're not that intimidating. We're trying to make it seem like you could set off a chain reaction, what would happen if you underestimate a candle?"

"You get burned?" I half answer half ask.

"Exactly!" Cinna hands me the dress. The silk is smooth in my hands, and the colors look like they're glissading in the bright light.

"Thank you Cinna!" is all I can make out. Won't Katniss be proud of me.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Interview

I line up with the rest of the tributes as I wait my turn. First as usual Caesar Flickerman did his quip before the interviews started.

Now Marvel is out there and everyone is laughing at his comments, his gimmick is supposed to be funny and confident. After he finishes they bring out Glimmer struts out wearing an almost see through gold dress and immediately I know her gimmick is sexy.

She keeps talking about how prepared she is and how she can charm her way out of anything. I think that's bull! She seems more prone to blunt violence and trying to make people fear her more than trust her.

After her comes Cato with a silver and black suit. He talks about how feared he should be, so his is vicious and deadly. Go figure.

Clove comes out and is trying to be sinister and she defiantly doesn't need any help with that.

The rest start to slide by and I hardly notice any. I focus immensely on Rue's.

She seems so assured and ready for anything I almost forgot she was a 12 year old like me. She tells them how fast and strong she is, and not to count her out. Caesar replies saying that he would never count her out.

After Rue was Thresh and he didn't seem as relaxed as all the rest were. He keeps answering short answers. Caesar tried getting him more comfortable but he refused. The time buzzer goes off and I'm announced to get ready.

"We are at out last district of the night," Caesar begins, "District 12. District 12, we know her as the Light of Hope. But here we know her as the lovely Primrose Everdeen!"

Something in my legs forbade me from taking another step. Although the rough hand on my back says otherwise. I slowly walk towards the white chairs and seat myself.

"So Primrose Everdeen," Caesar starts, "How does a sweet little girl such as yourself end up with a 12?" The crowd agrees for an answer with a loud cheer.

"Maybe I'm just better than everyone thinks," I say in a cocky tone. The audience lets out a low laugh.

"Now Primrose, is there a family rooting for you at home?" Caesar says with a snaky smile all the Capitol people have.

"Yeah, my mother and my sister Katniss," I kind of lost my character but I don't care.

"I think we all can agree we've never seen someone react that way before," he asks. The crowd makes a small laugh remembering what the Peacekeepers had to do to restrain her.

"If it wasn't for Katniss, I would have been dead years ago," I say gritting my teeth. I see Cinna in the crowd with wide eyes telling me to calm down. I do by taking a deep breath.

"But Primrose, you never mentioned your father," there came some whispers from the crowd. Were they thinking mother was a prostitute? I need to straighten this out.

"My father died when I was 7. There was a mine explosion and he didn't come out. Just a few pieces, not enough to buried," my face fell to my feet, and a tear runs down the side of my cheek. I never did like talking about my father, I can still remember screaming and crying when Katniss told me he'd never come out. Some times I try to forget he's dead and polish his shaving mirror for him like I did every night when he was alive, "Now I'm just trying to come home to my sister."

The audience makes a sincere Aw sound making it obvious I won their hearts over.

"Of course you are, and try you will. Ladies and Gentlemen, from District 12, Primrose Everdeen the Light of Hope!" the crowd cheers loudly as I walk off stage.

Next Peeta, who has started to make the crowd laugh with his charm, is having a conversation about showers, and there was this weird part where they were sniffing each other, cracking up the audience.

"Peeta, is there a special girl out there?" Caesar asks.

"Well, there is this one girl who I've had a crush on forever. Though I don't think she noticed me until after The Reaping."

"Let me tell you something. You go out there, and you win this thing, she'll have to go out with you," the crowd gives out the same awe sound as they did for me.

"Thank you but I don't think winning is going to help me," Peeta says with a sincere smile.

"And why is that?" Caesar asks, starting to get more interested.

"Because if I win, then her sister loses."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Final Advice

One time Rory and I were playing in the woods, and as we were running down a hill I fell and did five somersaults. Everything went blurry and I could hardly breathe. That's what it felt like when Peeta said those words. How did I not notice that before, it's kind of hard to miss when your tribute partner is in love with your only and older sister! After Peeta comes off the stage I give him a, 'what the heck,' look with a little sneer thrown in for disappointment.

"Okay Prim, we need to talk," Peeta sighs. He led me to a closet and closes the door for privacy.

"So Peeta," I say in a bad impression of Caesar, "When did you fall in love with Katniss Everdeen?"

"It was when she was in 1st grade. I was in the same class with her, and my father told me that he was in love with your mother and wanted to marry her but she ran off with a miner. And then at the music assembly the teacher asked, 'Does anyone know The Valley Song' and her hand shot straight up. When she went up to sing, even the birds stopped to listen. After that I followed her home every day."

I can see a small tear leave his eye. That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard. And now I know why Peeta looked at me like he knew me at the Reaping. He knew that I was Katniss' little sister. And when the baker would pay us extra when he bought our berries. It was all because of Peeta.

Peeta and I go back to the apartment. I take a hot shower trying to forget that tomorrow is the first day of The Hunger Games. I get out of the shower and hesitated to get re-dressed for bed. So I climb into the silk sheets in my underwear and go through a restless nights sleep. I can't help but think about what Peeta said about him loving Katniss; I wonder how Katniss reacted to Peeta's confession. Probably as bad as mine, my mind wanders to the games. What will the Arena be this year, a frozen tundra, a dry desert, an island in the middle of an endless ocean? Oh wait, that's what it already is. But the dangerous possibilities are infinite, it just boggles my mind.

I don't remember falling to sleep, but now its morning, the day of the Hunger Games. I open my door to find a black t-shirt, a black hoodie, and green pants. This must be my tribute clothes, thank you Cinna. I quickly slip them on and head out to meet up with everyone else.

We meet up and Peeta and I get separated as we got off of the elevator. He went off with Effie and I follow closely behind Haymitch. Together we went down this hall that I've never seen before and enter another elevator. Haymitch presses the up button than turns to me.

"Prim," he begins, "at The Cornucopia their going to have everything out there. Everything you'd need, food, medicine, weapons, supplies, there'll even be an axe there. Don't go for it," this strikes me as confusing.

"Why?" I ask in return.

"It's a bloodbath," he says, "their trying to pull you in, that's not your game. You turn run, get to high ground and find water. Water's your new best friend. And don't step off that pedestal early or they'll blow you sky-high."

"I won't," I remember when this girl from 9 dropped her token and they had to scrape her remains off the ground. The elevator door opens after our little conversation and the daylight is blinding. We step out, but Haymitch stops.

"You can do this sweetheart, I know you can," before I take the first step I hug him thinking this will be the last time he ever calls me sweetheart. Haymitch hugs me back and I walk towards the hovercraft.

I take my seat across from Rue and as far away as possible from Clove and Cato. I glance over and see that a woman is putting something in Clove's arm. As the nozzle slid in a beeping object was put into her bloodstream.

Then the woman comes to me, "Give me your arm," she says plainly.

"What is that?" I ask quickly pulling my arm away. I wasn't quick enough, the woman caught it and stuck the gun in my arm and - to my surprise - there wasn't much pain just a numb feeling.

"It's your tracker," I glance around and see that the heads of my opponents were dropping like flies. They were falling asleep, and soon enough my eyes were drooping as the hovercraft took off. I blacked out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Countdown

When I awake the door to the hovercraft is wide open, but I'm the last one onboard. I walk off and through a small door and found Cinna waiting for me holding a small black jacket with a sweatshirt sewn inside. I slipped it on and hugged him tight knowing that this would be the last time.

"I'm not allowed to bet, but if I could I'd bet on you," he whispers to me. Cinna opens a small compartment in my coat that sows my Mocking jay pin. I almost forgot that I had the token with my mind wrapped around everything else.

"Thank you," I whisper to him.

A computer voice comes on and says, "20 seconds."

Cinna beckons toward a glass tube that would lead up to my pedestal at The Cornucopia.

As I walk slowly towards it the voice comes back, "Ten seconds."

Once I step in the door snaps shut. I impulsively turn for help from Cinna, though he just nods like I know what I'm doing. But I don't. The floor begins to rise and I feel totally helpless because I know that I can do nothing to stop it.

When I reach the top the light is blinding and uncomfortable. Soon enough my eyes adjust and I can see the silver Cornucopia dead ahead. Right by the edge I see an axe in its sheath perched on a small green backpack just my size and I can't help thinking that they put it out for me that it was meant for me. Trying to remember the advice that Haymitch gave me, I have a mental argument with myself. One part is telling me to run away and find water like I was told, but this other side is telling me to go for it. I mean Haymitch has never seen me run; I've always been able to beat the kids at school in speed runs, maybe I can get to it before anyone else can.

I glance at Peeta who shakes his head no like he knows what's going through my mind. My eyes wander to Rue, whose eyes are fixed on a small wooden slingshot. My decision is to position my feet towards my axe, and my eyes fixed on the holster's strap. I get me feet into a running position within the room of my platform remembering that there are land mines ready to explode.

As the clock above the Cornucopia counts down, I feel a small tug on my pant leg. I push the worry aside thinking that it's just my nervous jitters, and tell myself to focus on my weapon like Katniss would. Katniss…my older sister. Who's probably on the old sofa glaring at the unstable television with mother trying to brace herself for my sanguinary death. Then Rory's face comes into my head, his black greasy hair, his comforting gray eyes, and devilish smile that always gets him in trouble. Rory has waited so long to work up the nerves to tell me he loves me, and now he's going to watch me get pulled limb from limb or get stabbed repeatedly or have my skin cut off and bleed to death. All I know is that it'll be bad and it's all my fault for not telling him I knew about how he felt until when I was on my way to the grave.

The gong goes off and the other tributes shoot off towards the Cornucopia. I spring at full speed but I trip and see that the back of my pant leg got snagged on the platform. That is my first mistake.

**(A/N: Sorry this chapter is sooooo short, but there wasn't much to write about. Then again, The Hunger Games is about to begin; Prim style!)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Cornucopia

I quickly untangle myself and shoot off with everyone else. My eyes are locked on my axe and I swiftly pick up the pack and axe as I continue to run for my life. The left strap slips to my arm and as I'm running towards the woods something trips me up causing me to fall on my face. Wrapped around my feet is a bola and lumbering above me was Cato, sword in hand ready to bring it down. He does so and I close my eyes waiting for the intense pain, but there isn't any. I open one eye in curiosity and almost jumped when I saw the blade was a centimeter away from my eyebrow, aside it is the girl from 10 holding tightly to a dagger that's plunged into Cato's upper arm. Cato rips the dagger out and starts to repeatedly stab her in the stomach with no mercy. I crawl under him, snatch the bloody dagger, and run as fast as I can possibly go.

When the Cornucopia was out of sight I stop and vomit in a near by bush. The warm blood that dripped down the handle makes my stomach flip. Then I realize that I dropped my axe when I tripped, at least I have the girl from 10's dagger, I whisper a thank you and move on.

I stop in my tracks when the first cannon goes off. Then another, then I start counting. 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11. 11 dead already? I hope that none of them are Rue or Peeta. I take a seat on a log and look through my green backpack that I salvaged from The Cornucopia. There was a canister for water but it was empty, a sleeping bag, some rope, another sweatshirt, some wire, a bag of crackers and beef jerky, iodine, and some matches.

I follow the signs that Katniss had taught me about finding water, I search for moss, wet leaves, and mud. I found them all and they led to a small stream. I fill up my canister to the brim, and was off the dagger, then find a nice tree to settle in. I get about 15 feet in the air when I find an opening in the trunk, gathering leaves and placing them in my little hovel with my sleeping bag on top.

Flying from tree top to tree top I search for some edible berries, the sun begins to sink until I finally find a tree full of blackberries. I fill up a pocket of my backpack and head back to my hovel. When I get there a squirrel was sleeping in it, so I climb to the back and thump on the trunk causing the squirrel to jump out of the hole and somewhere else. For a second I thought about killing it for extra food but I would never hurt an innocent creature, only through protection would I kill something and it would be quick. Not as long as the Careers kill their victims.

When the sun sets, I climb into my hovel and look up into the sky to watch The Fallen. First was the girl from 3 with her name under her picture. Her name was Vala, and the boy from 4 named Dylan, then the boy from 5 named Klaus, then the boy and girl from 6 named Joan and Jason, then the boy ad girl from 7 named Koa and Orrick. Then the boy from 8 named Theo, and the pair from 9 named Page and Cory. I almost cried when the girl from 10 appeared in the dark blue sky, her name was Melanie. She sacrificed her life to save my skin; I owe her my life but can't repay her.

In the distance I see a small light like some idiot lit a fire. I know it's not Rue because she's smart and wouldn't light a fire at night, but I jump out of my skin when I hear a high-pitched scream then a cannon. According to the sky, the girl from 8 Natalie just died.

Heavy footsteps are coming my way and I press my back to the bark and shut my eyes tight hoping that they don't see me.

"Did you hear her scream," I hear Cato.

"How stupid can you get…a fire?" I hear Marvel.

"Oh no, please don't kill me, oh no," I hear Glimmer impersonate a young girl then giggle. These people are sick!

"Hey that's actually a good impression. Hey Lover Boy," calls out Cato.

"Yeah," my eyes snap open. That sounded like Peeta.

"Are you sure she went this way?" asks Cato. I know that he means me.

"Yeah," says Peeta, "who else would have a footprint as small as that?" I hear footsteps walk away and start to relax.

"Why don't we just kill him now?" I hear Glimmer ask. I push back to the bark and cover my mouth to avoid screaming.

"Because, he's our only chance of finding her," answers Cato. They were only using Peeta as a map to kill me.

This is how the Hunger Games roll and the Hunger Games have begun.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Stranded

When morning rose and the Mocking jays began to sing I clear my hovel and pack up to move on to another sight.

I stop to eat a bit of my blackberries, after 5 berries I force myself to save the rest for later. I wonder where Rue went after The Cornucopia; I think she went to find me or something.

Then there's Peeta, who was suppose to be in an alliance with Thresh, but instead he is with The Careers who are just going to kill him after they kill me. I can't believe that he doesn't see that!

As I walk a huge explosion bursts and I follow the sound out of curiosity. When I get there; there's this massive forest fire right in front of me!

I quickly turn and run for my life, but before I can obtain enough distance a huge ball of fire is coming towards my head! I roll aside but the fire catches on my leg causing a searing pain up my leg.

As I try to put out the flames licking my thigh another fireball rushes towards me. I roll again but I keep rolling down a long slope of a hill; once I get back on my feet I dive into the nearest lake to decrease the heat on my leg.

After I calm down I can't help but laugh out loud because I actually made it out alive. Then again, it might just be hysteria. And it probably is.

Just then guess who shows up? The Careers - weapons and all - spot me and start to run straight at me. I jump out and run some more, as I'm running I couldn't help but look back.

There's only half of the crew, the kids chasing me were Cato, the girl from 4, and Peeta, but there's no Marvel or Glimmer or Clove. Thankfully I'm faster than them and I lose sight of the pack, I don't dare look forward thinking that if I do Cato would appear in front of me and kill me.

But that's my mistake because I crash into something or someone. I open my eyes and across from me is Rue, just the person I wanted to see. Not exactly but in a predicament like this I'd be happy to see any ally.

"Rue!" I say loudly, "oh my gosh, am I happy to see you!"

"Prim," she says in a worried tone, "Please help me, I'm being chased by the Careers!"

"So am I!"

We both hear footsteps and climb the closest tree. Once we get to a decent height the pack shows up. Both sides too. Cato looks up at Rue and I, then starts to climb as the others cheer him on.

Cato didn't even get half way before he fell. Glimmer loads her bow and shoots at Rue and I, but missing by a foot or two. Cato aggressively rips the bow from Glimmer's hand and tries to shoot at us but he misses too.

"Maybe you should throw the sword," I taunt them. Rue elbows me signaling for me to shut up.

"Let's just wait them out," Peeta suggests, "They have to come down at some point; it's either that or starve to death. Let's kill them then," thankfully Peeta didn't mention that Rue and I can jump from tree to tree, maybe he is on our side.

"Alright," agrees Cato, "Somebody light a fire."

I nervously look at Rue who is looking at another tree thinking that we could jump.

"Don't do it Rue, if we jump then Peeta'll get killed for lying," I whisper to her urgently. Rue reluctantly nods and sits on the branch with her feet dangling. Now we're stranded up a tree and can't use our only means of escaping, I don't know how we'll get out of this one. I think we're done for.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Tracker Jackers

The night seems long, and my leg seems to grow worse by the hour. Rue and I are desperate for a plan to escape The Careers before we starve to death.

Our food supply is starting to get dangerously low and we've run out of water completely. I can already see the bones in Rue's flushed cheeks, and something tells me that I look the same.

I glance down at the Career camp; Peeta is looking straight at me like I should escape.

'I don't know how' I mouth, but I think Peeta thought I meant something like; 'Your brother is a monkey,' because he threw a confused look at me.

I shrug at him and look back at Rue; her eyes are locked on something. I follow her gaze and see a Tracker Jacker nest. Tracker Jackers are these wasps, only The Capitol created them to cause searing pain, powerful hallucinations, and sometimes if you get too many stings you can die.

Rue looks at me with that smug little grin that she gets when she comes up with a devious plot. I immediately know what's going through that screwed up mind of her's.

I pull out my dagger to show her that I have the solution to her plan. Rue nods and signs for me to climb up and go through with the plan.

It's probably not the best idea but I hold the knife in my teeth and start to climb towards the nest as quietly as possible hoping that the pack doesn't hear me because if they do then the plan is over.

I'm halfway there when I look down and see that I'm way too high to fall and live. I let out a gulp and continue to climb.

Once I get to the top I take out my dagger and start to saw the branch the nest is hanging from. Slowly I go back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

With Tracker Jackers buzzing around my face it's hard to focus of the nest and not their dangerous stingers. I run the motions through my head, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

Then, a stabbing pain shoots through my knee, making me let out a loud yelp. Hoping that no one heard me I dig the knife deeper in the branch, and continue the movements. Another sting hits my neck and another on the back of my hand; I can feel the venom already making me woozy.

I want to give in and just fall to my death, it's a lot quicker, but then I remember Katniss, Dusty and Cole, and Rory pleading for me to come home. I fight the pain and abide to the plan.

Thankfully the snap comes when I'm about to give in. I watch the hive plummet to the ground in the center of the Career's small camp. When the hive breaks open; the teenagers scatter running into the thick brush. All except for Glimmer, who falls to the ground swatting the bugs with all her might. It's painful to hear her scream in torment from so many stings. As I scramble down from the tree, the venom kicks in and I lose my balance on a branch, causing me – just like the hive – to fall many feet to the ground.

I stagger to my feet and start to run away, completely forgetting about Rue. Tripping over a root I stumble and fall right next to a figure I believe is Glimmer now.

It's hard to tell because of all the lumps on her face and body. I can't believe that this was the girl with gorgeous blonde hair and a curvy figure. Now her body is three times its normal size, and green ooze pouring out of her welts.

Her features are completely demolished and her skin went from the perfect tan to a violet color. I hear the cannon blow and my body goes limp leaving me paralyzed next to the grotesque carcass of Glimmer, and my vision going blurry. In the distance I see Rue coming towards me, she drops to her knees and looks me in the eye.

"Prim!" her voice echoes, "Prim, oh my gosh. Are you okay? Prim please don't die on me. Prim…Prim…Prim," Rue's voice trails off and everything goes black.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Sabotage

I enter a nightmare from which I wake repeatedly only to find a greater terror awaiting me. All the things I dread most, all the things I dread for others manifest in such vivid details I can't help but think they're real. Each time I wake thinking it's over, but it isn't. It's only the beginning of another form of torture. How many times do I see Katniss die? Relive my Dad's last memories? See Rory run off with another girl? Watch my mother's body go still forever? Feel my skin being ripped off? This is the ways of the Tracker Jacker venom, so carefully created to target the place where fear lives in your brain.

When I finally do come to my senses, I lie there still. Feeling the venom evade my system, and leave my now feeble racked body. When I decide to open my eyes, they meet with two big brown. Rue is standing over me with her hands on my wrist; she's wrapping them in chamomile leaves, which cure stings and soothes the body. Obviously Rue knows her plants as much as I do.

"Prim!" yelled Rue, "I thought you died. I almost went after the Careers I was so mad."

"This is chamomile, and," I look at my leg where I was burned. It seems totally healed, except for the scar that has yet to fade, "Oh my gosh! Rue, where did you find Aloe?"

"What? Oh that? It came in a parachute for you. I still have the note that was sent with it," she hands me the note, and I accept it urgently but also politly.

The note says - _my dearest sister Prim, keep fighting to come home. I'm so happy you made it this far, and I bet you could win, so I raided Mother's plant supply and found what you need. _

_Come home my Little Duck, love Katniss._

The note brings tears to my eyes, the hope that Katniss gave me through that note seems unyielding. I blink away the tears and try to look strong; for Katniss.

"What's our next move?" I ask Rue.

"Already thought of that. Now, over the time you were asleep I was watching the Careers. They have all their stuff stacked up in this huge pyramid by the lake. It's left unguarded too."

"That sounds tempting."

Rue and I find a spot in the trees where we can see the pack but not be seen ourselves. The Careers have another person with them. The boy from 3 I think; he seems to be burying something. I wonder what it is. I have just realized some thing. Peeta isn't there anymore! I hope nothing bad happened to him. Just then, Cato answers my question; sort of.

"Hurry up with those bombs!" he yells at the boy, who's looking at him in terror, "This had better work, or your blood's going to coat the grass!"

"It will work," the boy says timidly, "if anyone tries to get at your supplies they'll be blasted to kingdom come."

Rue and I share a concerned look. There were a number of problems that new plan faces. 1) The whole pack is still there. 2) The bombs under the pedestals are around the supplies. 3)…WHERE'S RUE!

She's not here, but in the distance I can here a faint whistle. A song consisting four notes; I repeat those notes, only I can't whistle so I sing them back.

Marvel looks in the forest, "Hey guys, did you hear that?"

The whistle comes back and is carried by the Mockingjays. I finger my pin, and think about when Katniss would sing to the majestic birds. They would all fall silent to hear our voices. How do you think I won Rory?

The pack head in to the woods, all except for the boy from 3. Just then, a mysterious hand touches my shoulders. I'm about to scream, but another hand covers my mouth. The hand turns my head, and I see the reassurance of Rue's big brown eyes. My muscles relax, and my breathing slows.

I'm about to jump for the supplies, but am stopped. Running in from the side is...Fox-face? She bravely...or foolishly gets in range of the bombs and does a little dance towards the supplies. Once she gets there miraculously unharmed, she goes for a sack of apples and grabs enough to fill her pack half way, but not enough to notice.

I can't believe this, she's been mooching off the Careers this entire time! It's sort of funny because they don't even know it!

After she gets what she needs, Fox-face re dos her little dance and runs behind 3. Fox-face is too good at stealing so I guess what she does is on purpous. As she runs behind she makes a faint noise of grass across her boot. The boy notices and leaves his post; she's on our side. Fox-face is helping us!

Now Rue and I jump from the tree and crouch down in the bushes, making sure no one can see us. Once we decide the coast is clear I take her hand and lead her through the steps Fox-face went through.

The movements are just like the steps to my favorite song to dance to. Yes, I know how to dance. Everyone in our district knows. You see we may be the poorest smallest district in all of Panem...but we know how to dance.

We finally get to the edge and my eyes lock on it. My axe! I carefully walk towards it and slip it into it'ds case, then strap it on my back. Then I see Rue climbing on the supplies.

"What are you doing?" I half whisper half yell, "You're going to get us killed!"

I see that Rue is climbing for a small wooden sling-shot. Her fingers are only a few centimeters away from it before a box slips from under her foot. As the box falls I think fast and catch it, before it hits a mine. Rue on the other hand doesn't need any help and just swings herself on a different box that's just high enough to reach her sling-shot.

Once she gets down, I let her have it.

"Are you crazy!" I yell, "we could have been killed!"

"But we weren't so keep your cap straight."

I run her through the motions again and we find ourselves back on the edge of the forest, "Okay, now let's get out of here."

I run into the woods and past a tree, but when I look back I see that Rue hasn't moved an inch. I race back to her and find a rock in her hand. She loads it in her sling-shot and draws it to her lip.

"What are you doing?" I yell at her.

"Making these games even,"and with those words she lets go of the cable and the rock flies into the range of the mines. a sonorous _boom_ knocks me on my butt and all I here is a loud ringing.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Rue

**(A/N: Okay so I know that Katniss' ear was only damaged, but I want Prim's ear to be totally missing. Now I'm very sensitive on ears because my right ear is bigger than my left. So...I AIN'T A FREAK!) **

I haul myself off from the ground and my hand instinctively check my head for any bleeding. I wipe my head from my left ear to my... Oh no, my right ear is GONE! Only the warmth of my blood is where my ear should be. I try to seek out Rue's body, and thankfully find it behind a bush.

I stumble over to her and she's knocked out.

"Rue! Rue wake up!" I yell, but it's no use. Then I spot the lake no far from here, so I lift her over my shoulders. She was surprisingly light. Once I got her to the lake I splash water in her face.

Rue sputters then get's in an upright position, "Prim! What...oh my god. Prim, your ear."

"Yeah, it's missing. I know. Give me a moment," I jump in the lake and let the excess blood wash off.

After I get out the lake is full of blood, at least The Careers will have to find a new supply.

"What the hell happened," speak of the devils. Cato is advancing on 3, and 3 has no idea what to do, "I told you to watch over," before 3 could say anything else Cato snaps his neck, killing him instantly.

"There, over there!" yells Marvel. He's pointing straight at us, and get's Cato's attention. Thank you Marvel! He and Cato start running at us. Before they can get too close I take Rue's arm and we run into the woods.

My adrenaline is pumping and my heart is pounding. What are we going to do? We'll soon give out, and they'll kill us. Rue stops and pulling me back with her.

"CLIMB!" she hollers. I start to climb for my life, until we get to the top, "Now jump."

We start to jump from tree branch to tree branch trying to pick up speed. But Cato and Marvel are no quitters, they are right beside us.

As Ru, who is in front of me, is jumping I notice something ahead. A dead branch, Rue is going to hit it and plummet. And either the fall will kill her, or Cato and Marvel will.

"Rue!" I try to yell. But it's too late, Rue steps on the branch and it cracks. The branch gives way and we are both falling, being a fast thinker though, I grab Rue's wrist and lift my arm up. I catch a limb and we dangle there, only relying on my strength. Which isn't much.

The fatigue is starting to get to me and my arms are starting to give way. but before I could aim Rue at a good branch, my fingers curl and I let her go.

Rue hits the ground with a thump, and the monsters also known as boys surround her.

She was going to die, and I couldn't let that happen. Not to my friend, "Get away from her!" I yell. Reaching at my back I find the soft rubbery handle of my axe. I remove it from its case and throw it at Marvel, decapitating him. I killed him, I really killed him. But I keep a straight face with my eyes locked on Cato, who is as surprised as I am.

He gives me a nod then thrusts his sword into Rue's stomach, "Nooooo!" I find the knife I had on my belt loop and throw it at him. I miss, but catch him on the calf. As if he didn't even feel it, Cato just keeps running.

I jump down from the tree and kneel next to Rue. Her eyes are tear filled and glassy, and her complexion is pale. As for her stomach, there is no way to heal it. And even if there was, I don't have the materials I'd need. I can only hold her hand until it comes.

Tears well up in my eyes and one falls on her cheek, "It's okay, you're okay," I say. More trying to convince myself than her.

"Prim," she mutters. Her voice is hoarse and thick, "I'm not an idiot. I know what's going to happen next, don't make it more painful than it already is."

I can't help it though, she's dying and there's nothing I can do about it, "But you can't die. I need you, you're my friend. My sister," it's getting harder to talk with my throat getting tight trying to hold in my tears.

"You have to win," she tells me.

"I will," I croak.

"Can you sing?"

Sing? My throat is tight with tears, hoarse from smoke and fatigue. What would I sing, I don't know any songs. But there is this one Katniss would sing when I was sick.

I give a small cough, swallow hard, and begin:

"_Down in the valley, the valley so low.  
Hang your head over and hear the wind blow.  
And hear the wind blow, dear, and hear the wind blow  
Hang your head over and hear the wind blow._

_Roses love sunshine, and violets like dew.  
Angels in heaven know I love you.  
Know I love you, dear, know I love you  
Angels in heaven know I love you."  
_

Rue's eyes flutter shut, but her chest is moving. Only moving slightly though. My throat releases the tears, and they slide down my face. But I have to finish the song for her.

"_Build me a castle forty feet high,  
So I may see him as he rides by.  
As he rides by, dear, as he rides by."_

The last lines are barely audible.

"_So I may see him as he rides by."_

Everything is still and quiet. Then, almost eerily, the mockingjays take up my song.

For a moment, I sit there, watching my tears drip down on her face. Rue's cannon fires. That's it, she's gone. My sister Rue Floster, the girl in the trees, who loved to cause mischief, whom's laugh always seemed to brighten up the room, and who kept me calm when all seemed hopeless...is gone. I lean forward and press my lips on her temple. Slowly, as if not to wake her, I set her hand in her still diaphragm and stand.

They'll want me to leave now. So they can gather the bodies. And there's nothing to stay for. I roll Marvel's pack off, being careful not to go near the disembodied head. Then I gently slid Rue's backpack off, she'd want me to have it anyway.

But I can't help stop looking at Rue. I can't just leave her like this, she isn't something to be forgotten, and she isn't a piece in a game taken away. A few steps into the woods there is a bank of wildflowers. Maybe they're weeds, but they have beautiful blossoms. I take an armful, then come back to Rue's side. Slowly, one stem at a time, I decorate her body in the flowers. Covering the ugly wound. Wreathing her face. Weaving her hair with bright colors.

They'll have to show it. Or, even if they choose to turn the cameras elsewhere for the moment, they'll have to bring them back when they collect the bodies and everyone will know I did this. I step back and take one last look at Rue. She could really be sleeping in a meadow after all.

"Good-bye Rue," I whisper. I press the three middle fingers of my left hand against my lips then point them in her direction, then I walk away without looking back.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Difference

**(A/N: This chapter was a bit of a surprise even to me. But I thought of it in the middle of the night and was trying to sort it out ever since. R&R. Please review)**

That night after I had buried Rue, I didn't bother to sleep. I just want to walk, to grieve, and to clear my head. But my head is still on that horrible subject and the sadness is filled with rage. I take my hatchet out from its case which is strapped on my back, and I chuck it at a tree 20 feet away and sink it with a loud scream.

I know that this act could get me killed, but now I don't care. It shouldn't have been Rue, she was too good to have died. She was sweet and funny, and she (unlike me) knew what she was doing. The odds were totally in her favor!

My shoulders slump and I pry the axe from the tree and continue to walk. If I couldn't make it, I was hoping that she could. Rue deserved to win, she was so smart and stronger than me. It's all my fault, if only I've seen that branch sooner, warned her sooner. We could've gone around it, and then she would've lived. Or if I were only strong enough to pull both of us up, or if I was able to have let her land on another branch. But I choked, I let her fall into their clutches and they killed her.

I guess I was paying more attention on my thoughts than my walking, because out of the blue I'm slammed against a tree with a sickly thud. I soon realize that my eyes were closed, when I open them Cato's cruel green eyes are locked on mine.

"Well little miss Light of Hope," he says in a cruel tone as he presses my body harder against the tree, "you're more trouble than you're worth."

"Runs in the family, I guess."

Cato grabs me by the neck, and turns it so that my missing ear is facing him, "Run into a little trouble Light Girl?" he jams him pinky finger into the hole in my head causing me excruciating pain.

"Yeah, I got picked," I manage moving my head to the right and sinking my teeth into his left wrist. He is taken aback and I spit out the taste of Cato from my tongue.

"Oh, you're dead," he aims his sword right at my heart then re-tracks his arm, but before he can stab me, a hand grabs his forearm.

"Wait!" my eyes widen when I realize that the interrupter is Clove, of all people, "She's caused this team a lot of pain, why don't we return the favor? I'll start," Clove pulls out one of her knives cleverly concealed within her jacket in a fancy array for easy reach. Without a second thought she cuts me in the knee dropping me instantly to the ground.

"Nice. What do you think Marina?" Cato turns to a girl with sea blue eyes and dark brown hair with sun-kissed skin from spending much time outdoors. She is obviously from District 4, and if her looks didn't show that her name is a dead give away.

"Fine, but when we do decide to kill her. Let me run her through with my trident. She pulls out a small medal rod from her back pocket. Then with the press of a button it unfolds into a dangerous staff with three points at the top.

They disarm me, but are wise and save them about 7 feet away. Then tie my hands behind a tree and my stomach to the tree, forcing me in a standing position. While I watch the Careers fall into a peaceful sleep, all except for Clove who is keeping watch, my mind wanders back to home.

Katniss immediately enters my mind, I can imagine her eyes glued to the small television and her hair messy from not keeping it clean and her eyes with dark bags from resisting sleep. My head turns to a camera hidden in a close by tree limb, she's probably watching.

I take a shaky breath, "Katniss," I sniffle, "I'm sorry I couldn't come home. I tried, I really tried, I wanted to win so badly. Not because of the money, but because I wanted to see you again. Take care of Mother and Lady, and Buttercup."

Then Dusty and Cole enter my thoughts. My two best friends in the world, who've been with me every step of the way, who've never left my side when I needed them, "Dusty, Cole," I begin, "just remember that whatever happens...I will always be your best friend. I love you guys, thanks for everything," I manage a quick smirk and a hard swallow.

Then there's Rory. The guy who loves me more than anything, the guy who always makes me laugh, who taught me how to use my axe. He loved me, really loved me, and he kissed me. My first kiss, I promised him that I would come back and he was so sure. He said to me, "I'll see you soon," but he won't.

The tears become closer to my eyes as his messy black hair and soft grey eyes cover my vision. His gentle lips against mine, and his warm arms around me are all I can think of. My heavy head turns to the camera, "R-Rory," tears slide down my face while I try to choke out the hard words, **(Sorry to interrupt, but now I'm crying. I'm listening to music and this song called, "My Fault" came on. And I'm just like, "REALLY!" TT _ TT) **"Rory I'm sorry we...we didn't get a lot of time but...I-I...I lo-lo," I can't even finish my sentence before the tears spill out. They uncontrollably stream down my face, and now I don't care if the Careers see. I'm going to die and I at least want to cry about it in peace.

"Hey," a familiar but at the same time strange voice says, "it's okay. Please stop crying," I don't bother to listen to the voice. Then comforting hands place themselves on my shoulders. **(Today is not my day song wise. A song called "The River" is on and one of the lines are, "It's not as bad as it seems.") **One of the hands picks up my chin and the face surprises me the most. The brown eyes of Clove are on mine, but unlike Cato's eyes they are missing the sense of insanity. I don't take the chance and jerk my knee into her gut.

She bends down in pain and lets out a mouthful of air, "Cato's right you are more trouble then you're worth," her hands place themselves back on my shoulders, "Prim, I'm on your side. I always have been."

This confounds me, "W-what are you talking about. D-Don't you wanna kill me?"

"No, I never wanted to kill you. I've been helping you the whole time, subtly though. I couldn't have Cato or the others, remember in training?"

I sniffle and blink away my tears, "You said that you wouldn't see me in the arena for long, how was that helping me, I was pissed?"

A smile appears across Clove's face, "Then what happened?"

"I learned how to throw knives," the same smile sneaks on my face, "How did you know I respond to anger? I didn't even know."

"Because one of my closest friends did too. I'll tell you later, right now we need to escape," she takes a knife from her jacket and cuts the ropes, "Oh, and here," she rips the hem of her red jacket and tosses the cloth to me, "tie it around your knee, sorry about that."

"No problem, it's not deep enough to be difficult," I wrap it around and tie it tightly. Clove hands me my pack and hatchet then we run into the dark forest.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Real Story

**(A/N: Now this is where the real fiction comes in, I always think of this horrible past and tragic story for Clove. I've even made a Prim story in my mind for her. The whole shabang but with different characters. Instead of Katniss and Prim it was Clove and Leyna. R&R) **

I feel the softness of my mattress and the comfort of my pillow, I'm home. I'm back in the Seam, and when I open my eyes I'll see my big sister Katniss beside me in blissful slumber.

When I open my eyes though the green leaves reflective light hits my eyes instead of the dark crumpling ceiling of Katniss' and I's bedroom. And the softness beneath me is the silky feeling of moss, not the comfort of Katniss' and I's shared bed. When I stretch my hand beside me though, I do feel the chill of skin. My heart jumps for joy, it's Katniss! It has to be, but when I rise to find my sister, I only see the face of my ally Clove.

My heart sinks depths, I'm still in this awful place. Still on death's door, and still not home.

"Prim?" I quickly whip my head around and find Clove coming to sit next to me, "What are you thinking about?"

I let out a sarcastic laugh, "What am I not thinking about? I'm just nervous, we may not have been the most prosperous but I care about my family more than anything else. The only reason I want to win is so I can go home, I could care less about the money."

Then I just realize something that makes me blush, "You were awake when I was saying good-bye. You heard everything! I guess I sounded like a sap."

"I thought it was very sweet," she tells me, "If you wanna hear sappy then you should've listened to my good-bye time with Leyna when she...," her voice trails off and her eyes stare off into space. I snap my fingers in front of her eyes, and she shakes her head.

"Clove, there's something I want to know. Something you need to tell me. First, who's Leyna?" Clove takes a big sigh and a small tear falls off her cheek.

"District 2 is more complicated than people think," Katniss always says that District 1 and 2 are in The Capitol's pocket. That they get 15% of the supplies we give them. She tells me that 1 and 2 are spoiled, their population is all wealthy and prosperous. How can that not be the case?

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"Not everyone is wealthy. You only make it if you're a victor or if you're related in some way like Cato. His Grandfather was a victor in the 43rd Games. I on the other hand...my dad makes the money by working as a blacksmith, my mother was a stay at home mother."

"What do you mean was?" I interrupt.

"She died in a fire. There was a massive fire from the smith shop and it burned our house," Clove hugs her knees and places her head in between, "with her inside," her voice cracked. I put a comforting arm around her and feel her pain.

"It's okay," I try to say calmly, "I know what it's like to lose a parent at a young age."

Clove wipes her nose and eyes and takes a shaky breath, "Yeah, I know. It was then when my dad wanted me to go to the academy," she continues "I met Leyna about a year after that, I was picking up groceries at the market and there she was trying to steal an apple. Before she could be caught I bought it for her. She was two years younger than me, and she was homeless. That fire I mentioned, it got to her home and it destroyed her house and killed her family. I made a promise to her that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. So every day after training I'd teach her all I knew, and if you looked at my record you'll find some axe training."

The connection hit me like a hammer, actually I know that feeling when my dad was fixing the roof, "She used an axe, like I do?"

Clove just nods.

"You were watching me, the entire time. Even when I killed Marvel?" I start to blush, how could I have not seen her. She nods again.

"Now at Leyna's first reaping it was my year to volunteer. I was a head of my class and ready to go, and just for kicks I wanted to see who'd get picked. But when our escort read the name...it was Leyna. I was so shocked I couldn't move, nor breathe. When I got a hold of myself, it was too late. Leyna had already gone into the building, and I couldn't volunteer."

Just like what happened with Katniss! She tried, but it was too late also.

"Leyna was very strong and clever. I taught her well after all, and even though she was rejected by her own partner to join The Careers she got far. I was so proud of her, I thought she'd come home. But I was wrong, in the last battle it was her partner and her. He was 18 and highly trained in the advanced class, the same class as I so I knew he was serious trouble. Leyna threw her axe at him but it missed. He pushed Leyna into quicksand and she died."

Tears started to slip down Clove's face, "I promised her." she said in a soft sad voice, "I told her nothing would harm her, and that I'd always protect her."

Clove started to sound like Katniss, I remember when I'd wake up crying from a bad dream. I remember hearing Katniss repeat, "_You're okay, it's okay_," she'd tell me. Katniss would pull me tight to her and she'd rest her chin on my head and rub my back, "_nothing's gonna hurt you Prim. You're safe, I won't let anything harm you. I promise_."

"Then when I saw you, and how you looked so much of Leyna. I thought that if I made sure you would get home, I'd get some justice with Leyna when she died. The whole time I was helping you, who do you think gave Rue the idea to whistle. Who do you think gave your sister the idea to send you the medical supplies, who gave the girl from 10 the idea to help you. It was all me."

I pull her into a hug. The first thing I could think of I whisper, "It's okay, you're okay. Clove, thank you."


End file.
